Bots
Nitro Type bots are basically robotic opponents, programmed to race at about your speed. Because they are computerized, you’ll find that their accuracy reads N/A, that they never use nitros, and that they all have the title “Nitro Type Bot”. They are there for a good reason: to provide you competition when there are no real racers racing in your speed range. Without them, races could take a very long time to load – even hours for uber-fast typers. Including The Wampus, there are 17 Nitro Type bots. Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is a Nitro Type Bot that is based off of the character Optimus Prime, from the Transformers franchise. C - 3PO C-3PO is a Nitro Type Bot that is based on the droid C-3PO, who is a character from the Star Wars franchise. Bender Bender is a Nitro Type Bot that may have been based on Bender Bending Rodríguez, an industrial metalworking robot from the animated television series Futurama. Soundwave Soundwave is a Nitro Type Bot that may be based off the laresty known Decepticon Soundwave from the Transformers franchise. B.R.A.I.N B.R.A.I.N. is a Nitro Type Bot whose reference is currently unknown. It could be a reference to B.R.A.I.N. from "Teen Titans" and "Teen Titans Go!" shows. Another possible origin is the Brain Robot from Metal Slug. HAL Hal is a Nitro Type Bot that is based off of the HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Servo Servo is a Nitro Type Bot that may be based off the word 'servo', short for servomechanism, a part of a robot. Bishop Bishop is a Nitro Type Bot that may have been based on the Bishop 341-B android from the Alien franchise. Gort Gort is a Nitro Type Bot that may have been based off a robot known as Gort in the film The Day the Earth Stood Still where he must deliver an important message to the human race. ED - 209 ED-209 is a Nitro Type Bot that may have been based on the Enforcement Droid Series 209, or ED-209 robot, which is heavily armed and have a tendency to malfunctions, from the RoboCop movies. Dot matrix Dot Matrix is a Nitro Type Bot that is most likely based off of the droid of the same name from the 1987 Star Wars parody, Spaceballs. T - 800 T-800 is a Nitro Type Bot that may have been based on the cyborg known as "Terminator" (Series 800, Model 101) or T-800, a programmable assassin and military infiltration unit, from The Terminator series of films. Voltron Voltron is a Nitro Type Bot that may be based off the popularly known anime robot known as Voltron which is operated by a team of 5 people who can at most times combine to form a super heavy robot known as Voltron by a team named Voltron Force. Trivia This bot used to have a title called "The Metal Cat", but it was switched to "Nitro Type Bot" when people continually asked how to get the title. Johnny 5 Johnny 5 '''is a Nitro Type Bot that may have been based on the experimental military robot known as Number 5, which is struck by lightning and gains a more humanlike intelligence, from the movie Short Circuit (and its sequel Short Circuit 2). Number 5 renames itself as Johnny Five after the song "Who's Johnny" at the end of the first movie. '''Kit Kit is a Nitro Type Bot who is named after the car featured in the popular 1980's TV show, Knight Rider. Big Blue Big Blue is a Nitro Type Bot that may be based off an innovation by IBM commonly referred to as "Big Blue" at times known for Watson Artificial Intelligence. Thwampus This is not a actual bot but might come come out he is the Wampus's crazy cousin, Look Out for him! Category:Bots Category:Racing Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Tips Category:Blog posts Category:Team